


Nerd.

by Birdle



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Soulmate AU, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24183814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdle/pseuds/Birdle
Summary: Allen F. Jones is the school's biggest bully.The reader is, for lack of better word, a nerd, and becomes Allen's prime target.But something happens to shake things up.
Relationships: 2P Hetalia Ensemble/Reader, America (Hetalia)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Nerd.

"Hey, you! you fuckin' nerd OH MY GOD." Their taunts immediately became a cry of shock as the 'nerd' turned to face them, them soul glowing out of them chest. So much for good introductions.

"Well, fuck me sideways."

The kid, first shocked, quickly got over the surprise of finding them soulmate and gave a malicious sneer in the tanned thug's direction before walking away. They were actually rather afraid of the so-called Allen F. Jones; their reputation quite preceded them. Them friends, also of a knowledgeable disposition, had warned them to stay far, far away from that monster, owing to their habit of hurting people who they deemed 'different' (a.k.a. a nerd). A lot.

The young person was strong, but could feel them face crumple the further they got away from that situation they just found themself in. Rushing the rest of the way to the toilets, they believed they could safely let out the confusion at what just transpired.

Locking themself in a stall, they closed the toilet seat and sat, with head between legs, for a while, breathing shallowly. If it weren't for the sound of the door to the toilets opening again they probably would have passed out from what little oxygen they were inhaling.

"Did you see them?? Never thought Allen, the infamous bully, could go so red! I wonder what happened to them?" A kid's voice laughed to them companion,

"Oh who knows! No amount of detention or suspension has ever made them like that - maybe they's finally got expelled?"

"Nah, they wouldn't even care about that! They'd probably find it a relief to not go to this godforsaken school."

The two kids shared a hearty laugh. And our protagonist, still hyperventilating in them cubicle, had identified the voices to be Elisaveta and Lilli, the sweethearts of the school. They were popular, and for good reason, as they were always lovely to everyone. Well, with a few exceptions. 

There was a comfortable period of silence as the pair seemingly touched up their hair and makeup in the rusted old mirror. In this silence, however, Elisaveta became aware of the locked cubicle and worrying breaths emerging from it. And, as the most popular kid in school for them charity, they elected to butt them head in somebody else's business. 

"Hey, you okay in there, hun?" The tall brunette called whilst lathering on another layer of mascara onto them already gorgeous face.

The kid in the cubicle realised it was now time to show them face; they could not lock themself in for the rest of eternity. It's not like they'd been crying or anything therefore there was no fear of seeming like a baby or weak - certainly not wanting to seem like that, so incredibly opposite to the strong unwieldy Allen.

"Hey, Elisaveta. Lilli." 

"Omg are you okay?? You look a bit... upset! Who do I have to shout at this time?". It is true that Elisaveta had given some very strongly worded lectures to a few of the bullies in the school on behalf of the kid and them comrades already: it was something they were very grateful for. Unfortunately, this time there was no quick fix. Trying to sound as nonchalant as possible, they began to speak, stuttering slightly as they went,

"So I kinda just found out that Allen is my soulmate."

Shocked silence. For a full ten seconds, all that could be heard was the dripping of the leaky tap into cracked washbasin.

"You're kidding me. You're SURELY kidding me. THE Allen F. Jones, your soulmate? God is playing a cruel joke if that's true. It's not true, please tell me that's not true!"

"My soul glowed, and so did their. As they were about to BEAT ME UP. So consider me soulmate-less because I would never ever have THEM as a partner, let alone spouse, not in a million years!"

Lilli dropped them hairbrush back in them handbag and contributed to the conversation with a wise tone of voice: 

"Hang on, maybe it'd teach them a lesson. I hate how they picks on anyone and everyone who gets in their way."

"But I don't WANT them to be my soulmate!"

"Have you ever spoken to them?"

"No."

"Got within hearing distance of them?"

"No...Well, just now, obviously! I saw their soul glow right out of their chest towards me, and when I looked down there was mine!"

"I'm sure they's a good guy underneath.. right? Otherwise a good kid like you they would never deserve. I don't think they deserves you now, to be quite honest." 

"But you barely know me as well!"

"I'm a great reader of personality, and I can see that you have a very kind soul! Maybe you are exactly what they needs." Lilli gave the kid a sad smile, Elisaveta hugged the kid softly, and then the two exited the bathroom. The kid was sure that they would surely be sharing their newfound gossip to the whole school by now. Oh well.

The melancholy kid followed them out a minute later, with them eyes searching for answers in the dirty linoleum, attempting to continue with them day as normally as possible. 

But fate would not allow this, apparently. The next class, biology, happened to have a certain redhead in attendance. They had suddenly been transferred to this class as they had managed to piss off the other teacher so much that they had no choice but to hand them off to another, more stern, teacher.

They glared at the kid with so much intensity that them knees began to shake. They would not leave their sight, and although they tried very hard not to catch their eye it was evident that they were not going to stop looking. Thankfully, the kid's seat was far from Allen's assigned one. But even so, they refused to concentrate on the lesson and instead spent their time attempting to get them attention. 

It was ten minutes into the lesson, the teacher had just turned around to find a laminated diagram on them crammed desk. A scraping sound alerted the kid that some students were moving around in their seats, but thought nothing of it as they kept them steely concentration on what the teacher was trying to explain. But to no avail; before long, they felt a piece of paper being thrown lightly at them head,

"Hey." A whisper behind them indicated that Allen had bullied a kid into switching seats with them, just to pick on the poor kid. They ignored them, hair falling like a shield over them face as they tried very hard not to spiral into an anxiety attack. 

"HEY." They whispered louder, and now moved forward to kick the back of them chair.

They pulled them chair in even further, effectively cutting off blood supply to them lower body and considered asking to be excused from this lesson because they really. Couldn't. Handle. Allen F. Jones. After all the awful things that had reached them about them, it was like suffering from whiplash to suddenly think positively of them. Especially when they wouldn't leave them alone now, and was technically harassing them too. 

The kid could hear Allen's sighs and impatient tapping of foot behind them: amplified to the nth degree from the adrenaline coursing through them veins. 

"HEY!" The bully was now essentially at hearing level of the back half of the class, and some students turned around irritated at their disruptancy, but thought better of anything when they saw who it was. If the kid didn't answer them soon, they would be in deep shit. But they didn't want to answer them!

A few more minutes went past, and they had all but hoped they had given up on their vain attempts to catch them attention when a hard object hit the back of them neck, causing them to bend forward in surprise, both mouth and eyes wide at the AUDACITY of this kid. If THEY didn't want to speak to them they WOULDN'T. And that's FINAL. Although they were used to verbal beatings from all manners of bullies in this god-forsaken school, they would never ever tolerate physical violence; that was when they would turn physical, too. Or at least, get someone else involved.

In a matter of moments the livid person had stuck them hand up, excused themself to the toilet and left without a glance back at Allen. F Jones and their stupid tactics.

They couldn't stay outside forever - the teacher would notice. But what they wasn't expecting was for Allen F. Jones to try the exact same 'toilet break' trick as they had in an attempt to get their soulmate alone. The teacher had called them out on their bullshit, however, and refused to let them leave. Allen knew they were running out of time in the school day to speak to this kid who had been ignoring them ALL DAY for apparently no reason, and left anyway, even with the threat of more detention, and perhaps suspension.

"Wait! Wait up" they shouted at the kid, who in turn began walking much faster towards the kids' toilets, almost breaking into a sprint. They had almost made it when a rough hand grabbed them shoulders and prevented them from moving any further. They screamed and whipped themself around to face the monster who had terrorized all them friends, their next prime target being themself. Couldn't they just leave them alone!?

"Wait." they repeated, now panting for air. Their face was very close to theirs and they could feel the warm perspiration of their breathing hitting them skin. Their breath wasn't unpleasant, but smelled like cigarettes and mint. 

Everything then happened very quickly. The two's souls began to glow once more, highlighting the fact that they were, indeed, soul bound to each other whether they liked it or not. And before the kid could shake themself out of Allen's grip and deny that they were, in fact, them soulmate, the brash kid forced a kiss onto them lips with a frenzied passion. 

They stood, shocked, before they pulled away and smirked at them. Their cheeks were flushed, and those eyes, which could intimidate even the buffest of students, were softened and glowing in the light that their souls emitted. They looked like they were trying very hard to keep the bad kid exterior whilst a fight took place in their brain: this was their soulmate! Their own human they could keep forever! 

It took a second for the kid's brain to get back into gear, too, as them mind had wandered off in a daze; their lips were so soft, and they felt... weird. About that. They shook their hands off them shoulders, taking a step back. 

"W-why did you do that." They asked, them voice trembling and afraid. They could pretend to be all high and mighty, and unafraid of this bully, but in them heart they were terrified of the things they could do to them. They wasn't below many things, and they had heard stories of their unleashed wrath. 

Allen looked at the shaking kid, whose cheeks were as red as their, whose lips tasted like honey lip balm, who looked absolutely radiant to their eyes, and was confused. 

"...because we're soulmates? Duh?" they tried to grab at them again, but they again took a step back. They were getting quite irritated at this game they were trying to play, and they narrowed their eyes at them. They had evidently forgotten that they were the self-proclaimed 'nerd' which they were planning on teasing earlier today, and they must have forgotten how they had embarrassed themself tremendously by trying to pick a fight, all but for their soul to leap out of their chest towards them. Well, they mustn't have completely forgotten, right? Allen was just very good at subduing what they did not want to feel or remember. 

The kid was mortified. ALLEN JONES, the school's biggest and baddest bully, KISSING them!? This must be a nightmare. Not a dream, a nightmare. They pinched themself experimentally to see if they could wake up. No? This was real life? They were stuck with this awful human being as a soulmate? Brilliant. Just brilliant. Exactly how they wanted them day to go. 

They had forgotten that they were clutching them class books to them chest, almost as if they were them shield. They attempted to loosen them grip on them, as the them knuckles were turning white with the pressure. This kid had had enough of how this day was going. Looking down at them feet, they bit them lip so as not to start sobbing due to the adrenaline pulsing through them veins, and mumbled something incoherent. 

"What?" Allen again walked towards them, not realising that they were attempting to distance themself from them. The anger had seeped into their voice; here was their soulmate, and they were walking away from them... again! What is wrong with them? 

"...I don't want us to be soulmates. I don't want to be near you." 

It was whispered, and Allen almost missed what they said once again. But they did hear. 

"What." they once again said, but it was much quieter, and they were so shocked that they could not get their feet to move - they seemed very heavy all of a sudden. The effects of these words on them were very visible: the light of their soul diminished considerably, and pulsed along with their heartbeat. This small, thrumming light seemed in great pain, but the kid did not stop to feel remorse at what they had said. They instead turned and ran into the toilets, for the second time today, and now couldn't prohibit great, warm tears from spilling from them eyes, burning them cheeks with red hot trails which ran wildly down onto the scuffed tiled floor. They were rather silent, being used to secretly crying in public spaces; if you are a 'nerd' in this school full of bullies, experience will do that to you. They slid down to the floor, leaving them books beside them and rubbing them hands frustratedly over them eyes, as if to WILL them to stop emoting.

What they were not expecting, was for Allen to come looking for them. They had not expected that they would have the guts to follow them into the bathroom, and even if they did, they had just ripped their soul in two with those biting words.

They burst through the doors, as if they hadn't given a minute's thought to what they were doing violating the rules of entering people's bathrooms. They probably hadn't. They were hurt, that's for sure, by the word's that had came out of that kid's mouth. But Allen had also had many people say many horrible things to them, and believe it or not, this was not the worst. Moreover, they tended to not care about insults when they came from their family, their friends.. people they dared to care just a smidgen for. Sometimes.

Allen F. Jones, chest heaving, eyes bloodshot, and hair dishevelled, surveyed the toilet stalls and sinks with a fervour they had never displayed at school before; it was no secret that they despised the place. It was only until they looked down that they found what they were looking for. They wasn't exactly sure why they had chased after this kid; this little-miss-I'm-too-good-for-you, but something had told them that they would regret not chasing them, even if they had to go to the ends of the earth to find them. Thankfully, all they needed to do was look down to see their soulmate's crumpled body. 

Now, Allen had witnessed a lot of crying in their life, and a lot of this crying they had caused, but not once had they the urge to comfort a crying person. Not until now. And they had no idea what to do! They saw this small human crying on the floor, with them head in them hands in shame, only small sniffles alerting them to the fact that they were, in fact, hurting, and they had no clue what they were supposed to do or say to make it stop! A small voice in the back of their mind reprimanded them for perhaps being the cause of this pain, but they were clueless as to how they had caused it. Was it the kiss? The fact that they followed them out of the classroom to confront them? THEY should be the one crying (not that they ever did cry, of course) with them awful words. So why was they so fearful and hating of them? 

"G-go away." they heard them sob, in a pained voice.

"No" was their automatic reply.

The distraught kid peered up at Allen with a strange expression on them face. 'No'? What did they mean, 'no'? They were the one invading them privacy massively right now, and they didn't have the decency to leave them to grieve about the loss of them dreams of a soulmate? Talk about not having any notion of boundaries; I guess that's why they's a bully.

They were going to retort something equally hurtful as them previous statement, but they had moved before they could speak. Allen, the bully, the infamous terrible kid who had failing grades and interrupted classes and insulted anyone who came across their path, had bent down to them level, and was eyeing them blotchy face with curiosity,

"I'm not leaving you. Stop trying to run away, I won't bite."

But the problem is, the kid knew they WOULD bite if they didn't get their way. If they wasn't against utilising violence towards them friends and classmates, then they sure as hell wouldn't have an issue forcing them to do their bidding. But at this point in time, they were backed into a corner, too tired and upset to move or fight back, and resigned reluctantly to them fate; that Allen was not going to leave them in peace to cry all them feelings away. With tears still streaming down them face, they looked at them soulmate with reddened eyes. They wasn't afraid of the eye contact. 

Allen then sat back onto the tile floor, put their legs either side of the poor kid, and moved closer to hold them in an unsolicited embrace. They froze, squeaked, then trembled at the sudden contact.

The kid didn't quite know what they were doing, nor what they were supposed to do in this situation. In TV shows when someone cries they usually hug the other person, right? This was what humans do to comfort each other? They didn't know. No one had ever done anything like this for them before, they just got another beating or verbal attack from their parent, and they would always hide their tears when they were with people, because those people would definitely tease them for feeling emotions which weren't anger or a sadistic glee. 

The kid, although scared themself, could also sense Allen's apprehension. This was a new side of them they were sure no one had ever really seen. It made them.... less afraid, somehow. Slowly, they lifted them arms up to return the gesture. Maybe THEY was also in need of comforting. They had, metaphorically, destroyed their soul a bit back there with them words. They regretted saying them now that they wasn't there in the moment. Them motives in life were to be as kind to everyone as possible, even if they're a bully, like Allen F. Jones. Yes. Even Allen deserved kindness, they realised, and felt rather embarrassed at the words which had left them mouth that day, and the actions they had taken to push them away. Perhaps Lilli WAS right. 

The couple sat, comfortably, in a prolonged silence, unsure of what should happen next. But in this pause, the glowing in their chests became ever brighter and prominent. 

Allen finally leaned back when they heard the door to the people's bathroom open with a loud creak. The kid was startled and immediately began to shuffle up the wall, turning away from both the door and them soulmate. However, Allen was reluctant to let them go, and again held them, this time more gently hand in hand; they were learning that maybe their strength should be controlled in front of this timid human who they now called their soulmate. 

The kid who came in, an older student by the name of Sofia, screamed as they saw the school's biggest bully clutching the weak kid, who still had tear tracks etched into them cheeks. It certainly gave off a terrible impression.

"Let them go!" the larger blonde cried, and practically shoved them body in-between Allen's and the lost soul. They gently tugged the kid away from them soulmate, and gave a deathly stare over them shoulder,

"You are in SO much trouble, Allen. This time you've really done it. Have you no sensibility at all!!? Taking advantage of the baby sonyashnyk in the assigned female bathroom, of all places! I am telling the headmaster. Don't you dare move." Sofia was spluttering insults at them like they had murdered the kid and all they saw was them ghost before them. Dragging the shocked kid out into the corridor, they stormed towards the headmaster's office.

"W-wait!! Don't get the headmaster." Sofia stopped suddenly, and looked back, shocked at what the kid had just said. 

"If this is about feeling embarrassed that this has happened, there is no need. Allen is scum, and scum needs to be taught a lesson." Sofia's eyes looked back at the bathroom door with a look that would kill. 

"No, no, no! That's not what I mean. It's just..." What was it just? Allen F. Jones was not taking advantage of them, was not trying to beat them up, but comforting them when they were crumpled on the floor, defeated? They were just.... being kind? Caring for them? What was going through their brain at that moment when they chased after them into the toilets in the first place? The blonde's eyes were darting across the kid's face with some sort of frustration at a lack of an answer as to why Allen SHOULDN'T pay. 

"...Allen is...is....my soulmate? They wasn't trying to take advantage of me. Well, I hope not, anyway." They finally gathered them thoughts enough to form a shaky sentence to this worried classmate. The look on Sofia's face transformed from annoyance to downright shock, much like Elisaveta and Lilli earlier. 

"Let. Go. Of. MY soulmate." Allen had appeared with a loud bang of the doors, storming over and yanking the kid's wrist out of Sofia's grip, and, to both of the kids' surprise, swept their soulmate's feet from the tiled floor. They held them with both arms in a bridal style, wasting no time in sprinting out of there as quick as possible. The kid, once again incredibly flushed in the face but now for entirely different reasons, was speechless. They were going to be in a hell of a lot of trouble, they could tell. For all this disruptive behaviour. 

Faces now appeared in the small windows of each classroom, and some teachers even opened doors in order to tell the offending students to be quiet! They were teaching here. Get back to class. 

The kid was quite unused to all this negative attention, and did not think they could get any more embarrassed. There goes them spotless record!

"We're leaving. Who cares about fuckin' biology anyway. Don't worry, I'll take care of you, doll." Them eyes, which were trained on the teachers glaring unhappily at them and Allen, darted suddenly to their face at the pet name. But they were making no effort to leave their arms. An improvement, Allen thought. They's not running away anymore. Though they still looks like they'd rather be anywhere else than here. 

'I guess it's my job to make you not scared of me, huh, sweetheart?" Another pet name, another strange look; did this kid like or hate these names, they wondered? From the spikes of lavender light emanating from them soul, perhaps they did like them. Their own soul warmed at the thought of being able to make them happy by calling them the names they usually reserves for the end of a victorious fight, or a good fuck, or whatever.

"I'm not scared of you! You're just...." Oh no, yeah. They were definitely scared of them. They couldn't find the words to defend them self and instead made an adorable frustrated grunting noise which Allen couldn't help but grin at. 

By this time, they had left through the side entrance of the school, and they were now making their way towards the car park. They were still in their arms, but they had now wrapped them hands behind their neck and pulled themself closer to their chest so as to stay balanced. They could feel them warm fingers against their sensitive neck, them chest half pressed to their, them hair tickling at their own hands as they held them shoulders. They hadn't really noticed them before. Why would they? They were worlds apart: they surrounded themself with all the strongest, and took happiness in degrading those who did not share their same world-view. That included them, of course. 

They thought back to the events earlier in the day. They wouldn't have believed it if someone said they'd find their soulmate that morning. They didn't think that shouting to that dumbass nerdy looking kid in the corridor between class would have ignited something deep within their soul. But here they were. 

They though back to the events earlier in the day. They would not have fathomed even in them deepest nightmares that the person they were most afraid of, Allen F. Jones, would have turned their attention on them, for one, and then be the one them soul was destined to bond with! They would not have expected how tolerable they could be, either. They thought they were always a dick to everyone. 

Before the two stood a large scary looking motorbike, with black rimmed wheels and a shiny blood red paint-job. 

"This is my ride. Here, take this." They chucked a helmet at them. Safety first! But they were clambering on the bike without any protection at all. They must only have one helmet.

The kid wasn't quite sure that they wanted to get on this motorbike with this scary bully and go at horrifying speeds to an unknown destination. Well, putting it like that, there's no wonder why they wouldn't. But Allen looked over at them, almost reached out to grab them, but stopped themself when they saw them jump at their movement. They really was a skittish little creature; they reminded them of a little mouse, or something, that needed coaxing out of its burrow so they could snatch them up! Ah, maybe too predatory there, old sport. 

Allen instead decided to pat the back of the leathery seat, and say,

"I'mma take you somewhere nice, babe. You're not gonna die just yet." 

They still looked very apprehensive, but slowly walked over and tugged the helmet over them head. It smelled like them, that same mixture of tobacco and gum, but also this muskier scent of pine trees, they thought? Some sort of tree. Anyway, they wasn't adverse to the smell. At least they didn't reek of some cologne to cover up their bad smoking habits. 

Score. They had gotten on the bike. Allen was feeling quite proud of themself for luring their little bunny out into the wild. They were definitely the straight-laced type, and they were a very bad influence on people like them. Them legs pressed against the backs of their, feet finding the ridge where they were supposed to place them. 

"Now, doll, you're gonna have to wrap your arms around me, 'kay?" The kid sighed, but tentatively wrapped them arms around their torso. 

Allen spared no time in revving the now alive motorbike, and steering their way out of the school grounds. Good riddance. Sayonara, hellhole. 

At the sudden movement, the kid had clutched themself tighter to the leather jacket-clad person before them. They could feel rather than hear their light chuckle at them behaviour, and they responded by burying them face in their back.

But in this moment, the both were thinking the same thoughts. Maybe this would work. Maybe this would be okay. 

Yes.

Maybe things would be okay, in the end.


End file.
